SOS: Vou ser pai
by JessicaMota
Summary: Hinata mal podia acreditar ao ouvir as palavras de Sakura, "grávida", como isso poderia ter acontecido? Ela sabia, é claro, mas aquilo não deveria ter acontecido! Ela estava grávida, e como se isso já não fosse um enorme problema o pai era ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** S.O.S: Vou ser pai.  
**Universo:** Shinobi.  
**Autor:** Jéssica Mota (ou apenas Jé). Shippers: Sasuke e Hinata. (Com citações no decorrer de NaruSaku, ShikaIno e outros)  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Classificação:** 14 anos. (Insinuação sexual, viol ncia)  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e qualquer semelhança com o anime/mangá pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto

**Sinopse:** Hinata mal podia acreditar ao ouvir as palavras de Sakura, "grávida", como isso poderia ter acontecido? Ela sabia, claro, mas aquilo não deveria ter acontecido! Ela estava grávida, e como se isso já não fosse um enorme problema o pai era ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke

OBS: A fic ser narrada por Sasuke e Hinata em determinadas partes. Eu sou meio lenta pra escrever, então relevem, vou tentar postar sempre que der. Espero que alguém goste e leia

**CAPÍTULO 1 - Hinata POV**

Eu tentava (inutilmente) controlar minhas respiração, minhas mãos soavam e meu coração martelava em meu peito. Sakura-chan prontamente encheu um copo com d'água para mim, o qual segurei com as mãos trêmulas, enquanto obrigava minha garganta a engolir o líquido refrescante.  
_Isso não está certo!_ Minha mente gritava, enquanto respirava fundo, tentando acalmar minha pulsação. "Não o fim do mundo, Hinata" - A voz de Sakura-chan entrou na minha mente, mas não queria entender as palavras, apenas desejava que ela dissesse que aquele resultado era falso, que tudo era mentira.  
"Isso não pode estar certo." Minha voz estava esganiçada, em pânica. Sakura-chan olhou pra mim de modo penetrante, que me fez corar, ela sentou-se perto de mim, na maca a qual estava sentada depois de receber a notícia que me fez cambalear.  
"Hinata..." Ela fez uma pausa, mexeu nos cabelos rosados, tomou fôlego e perguntou. "Seja sincera, quem o pai da criança?"

_Esse era o maior problema, o pai da criança._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Fui designada para uma missão não muito complicada. Eu poderia até resolve-la sozinha, mas Naruto-kun (atual Hokage) achou melhor que eu tivesse companhia, então me vi em uma missão com Uchiha Sasuke. A missão em si era rápida, o caminho que era longo. Passamos dois dias nos dirigindo a uma vila para destruir uma trupe de ninjas desertores que assolavam a região. O silêncio era constrangedor, nenhum de nós fazíamos o menor esforço para entabular uma conversa. Eu por ser muito tímida e ele por ser muito fechado, frio. Eu me remoía por Naruto-kun ter colado logo o último Uchiha nessa missão comigo. Era óbvio que ele não me suportava, as únicas vezes que falava algo era pra me repreender em algo de errado que fiz. Eu corava e gaguejava desculpas que ele nem ao menos ligava, nem provavelmente escutava. _

_Mas até que tudo ia relativamente bem, encontramos os bandidos e estávamos lutando com eles quando aconteceu. Um jutsu que me pegou de surpresa e me deixou desacordada. Quando acordei estava em uma cama macia, Sasuke-kun lia um livro em uma cadeira perto da cama. Gemi, ao me mexer, ele rapidamente veio ao meu encontro, parecia preocupado. Explicou que aquele jutsu era extramente forte e que foi sorte eu ter sobrevivido, agradeci, meu rosto escarlate por ter dado trabalho a ele. Já pensando na bronca que ele ia me dar ia me desculpados, porém ele fez algo que me surpreendeu, **ele sorriu.**_

_Depois disso fiquei mais dois dias em repouso, até que disse que poderíamos ir, que provavelmente deveriam estar estranhando nossa demora. Ele concordou, Desde aquele sorriu ele parecia quase amigável, eu agradecia por isso, era duro aguentar o olhar frio que ele lançava em certos momentos. _

_Arrumamos tudo e começamos nossa viagem de volta, durante um dia tudo estava particularmente calmo. Porém, um dia eu acabei perdendo a minha sacola com minha tenda, de modo desastrado deixei-a cair num rio, isso não era problema, o problema foi cair na cachoeira distante e pede-se em meio a tanta água._

_Eu decidi dormir no chão, usando minha mochila como apoio para a cabeça, Sasuke-kun discordou, fazia frio e eu poderia pegar uma gripe ocasionando numa doença e em mais atraso para nós dois. Concordei, ele disse que dividiria a tenda, seu tom de voz não aceitava que eu discordasse. _

_A noite era longa e fria e de algum modo acabei indo parar perto dele, enquanto tremia. Ao abrir os olhos me deparei com o rosto sereno dele ao dormir, parecia muito diferente, entendi naquele momento o porque de tantas mulheres e garotas o acharem tão incrivelmente lindo. Foi então que ele abriu os olhos, as orbes escuras pareciam hipnotizar, e de algum modo que não me recordo acabamos nos beijando com uma fome sem tamanho. _

_Nossas roupas foram descartadas, toques, sussurros, suspiros e beijos, não posso negar que foi magnifico. Eu sempre havia pensado que minha primeira vez seria com Naruto-kun, mas naquele momento, em que nossos corpos se moviam juntos nem ao menos me recordei dele._

_Depois disso não nos falamos mais, nos vimos umas duas vezes, sem nem trocar palavras, eu havia decidido esquecer._

**_FIM DO FLASHBACK_**

Três meses haviam se passado desde aquilo, eu havia conseguido ignorar, mas foi tudo em vão. Eu estava grávida de Uchiha Sasuke, _e isso era um enorme problema_.

...

**O primeiro cap. foi curto, o segundo vai ser mais longo. Espero que tenham gostando. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 - Hinata POV**

Eu estava em meu quarto, olhando atentamente para o teto, como se eu estivesse intensamente interessada nas flores de cor lilás pintadas lá, na realidade eu possuía meus pensamentos perdidos, no quê exatamente eu vou fazer com respeito a minha... Gravidez.

Isso é um desastre tão grande, jamais poderia ter acontecido! Eu iria ter filhos um dia, eu os queria, antigamente sonhava com filhos loiros, filhos de Naruto. Depois ver que isso jamais aconteceria parei de imagina-los, porém sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso seria um dever. Afinal é minha obrigação dar continuidade ao clã, dar herdeiros. E agora eu estou esperando um.

Poderia haver sido uma notícia magnifica, se eu estivesse casada e se meu pai aprovasse o marido. Invés disso eu sou solteira e o pai... Com toda certeza jamais seria aprovado. Abafei um gemido com as mãos, contendo um soluço, perguntando-me em que diabos havia me metido. Eu estou grávida! Grávida de Uchiha Sasuke e por mais que repetisse isso ainda soaria mal.

Não sei o que direi a minha família, mais cedo ou mais tarde perceberam e questionaram, e eu não poderia simplesmente falar: "O pai é o ultimo Uchiha, é, isso mesmo, o traidor, rival da nossa família, é, o que tentou acabar com a vila. A verdade é que eu fiz sexo com ele... É, sem nem conhece-lo muito bem e nem ser namorada ou algo dele."

Quanto mais penso a respeito de contar para minha família, pior ficava, no final possuo essas opções:

Contar sem medo das consequências e esperar os castigos cruéis, vergonha que terei que passar, deserdação, perguntas embaraçadoras, pessoas comentando sobre mim sem parar. Atribuindo isso as consequências ao meu filho, lê-se tudo acima se aplicando a ele.

Posso não contar, usar minhas habituais roupas largas ainda mais largas e no dia que nascer fingir que foi apenas uma dor de barriga que resultou estranhamente em um bebê (Não faz nenhum sentido, não sei porquê estou considerando isso).

Fugir. Pra um lugar longe o bastante para que ninguém me reconheça, fingir que o pai do bebê morreu e o criar com amor o bastante para ele não se sentir sozinho sem uma figura paterna.

Também ponderei sobre como contar a Sasuke:

Simplesmente chegar e abrir o jogo, falar que estou grávida, ele é o pai e o sacana tem que me auxiliar, afinal foi culpa maior dele. Afinal eu era a virgem inocente que foi usada pelo símbolo sexual vastamente experiente e sexy.

Não contar, fingir que nunca aconteceu e seguir uma das outras opções sobre como resolver isso.

A verdade é que não importa qual opção eu resolva seguir, eu estou ferrada, ainda me darei mal em algo. Quem mandou ser burra, Hinata! Dormir com Sasuke, a pior coisa que uma garota que se dê ao respeito pode fazer. Afinal ele é frio, malvado, oportunista... Tudo bem que ele tem uma beleza de tirar o folego, e um sorriso lateral extremamente sexy e claro um corpo delicioso, mas ainda assim, fui uma imbecil por me deixar levar por isso.

Era muito mais fácil quando eu simplesmente amava o Naruto de longe, ele suspirava por Sakura, Sakura por Sasuke e Sasuke por ninguém. Porém o círculo se quebrou ao Sakura retribuir os sentimentos do Naruto, o que é ótimo pra ele, mas me deixou desprotegida, o bastante para me sentir aberta a experimentar algo novo, com uma pessoa que não o Naruto.

_**Xxxxxx**_

Olhei para o relógio sobre a minha cabeceira, assim que acordei me dando conta que em meio a todas as preocupações e ponderações, eu havia caído no sono. Cocei os olhos, enquanto lentamente a realidade a minha situação voltava, contive o pânico e resolvi tomar um banho para relaxar.

Debaixo d'água ponderei o resto dos problemas que me aguardavam: Vou ser uma boa mãe? Como vou conciliar ser ninja e ser mãe? Como se cuida de uma criança?

Enquanto esfregava minha cabeça e imaginava o quão gorda eu ficaria, recordei-me que Sakura havia marcado de me encontrar hoje pela tarde, ela havia me persuadido. Eu não havia dito quem é o pai, não poderia, afinal ela é grande amiga do Sasuke, ela iria contar a ele, provavelmente ameaçaria castrá-lo por isso.

Depois de terminado o banho e ter me arrumado, preparei meu cérebro para resistir as possíveis investidas de Sakura para saber quem é o pai da criança, não estava preparada para contar, não ainda.

**Sasuke POV**

Revirei os olhos enquanto escutava os apaixonados e embevecidos comentários que Naruto fazia a respeito de Sakura, se já não considerava irritante quando ambos apenas brigavam, agora como um casal era duplicado, fora o fato de que me sentia descolado em meio a eles que não conseguiam disfarçar o fato de que se amavam. Para situações como essas eu havia adquiro a técnica de simplesmente deixar minha mente vagar, até que simplesmente o que ele dissesse não passasse de um ruído ao fundo.

Olhei ao redor, enquanto andávamos em direção a Torre do Hokage, algumas pessoas nos olhávamos enquanto andávamos, o ódio claramente visto nos olhares dirigidos a mim havia diminuído com o passar do tempo. Havia se passado três anos desde que Naruto trouxe-me de volta para a Vila, não havia sido fácil, o tratamento era o pior possível, realmente não me importei com isso, mas investi o bastante para mostrar o quão útil e necessário eu sou, claro que funcionou. Tudo havia voltado quase a sua total normalidade, jamais iria dizer isso em voz alta, mas ficava feliz por estar de volta.

Minha atenção retornou quando Naruto encontrou Sakura, o sorriso que ele lhe endereçou era tão largo que parecia que iria rasgar seu rosto, revirei os olhos.

"Está indo para o hospital, Sakura-chan?" Naruto perguntou-lhe.

"Não, não, vou me encontrar com a Hinata..." A voz de Sakura perdeu-se, enquanto meu cérebro bombardeava me com imagens de uma Hinata nua, corada e desejando-me. Droga, ainda me recriminava por aquela noite, eu jamais deveria tê-la tocado, sempre foi bastante óbvio pra mim o quão inocente aquela garota era, sempre corando e batendo os dedos, sempre se escondendo atrás das pessoas, como se tivesse medo que alguém pudesse machucá-la até por respirar. Ela provavelmente esperava perder sua virgindade com um homem que amasse muito, como Naruto, sempre foi muito claro que ela o amava, mas mesmo assim ela havia se entregado a ele. E se fosse muito sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que foi a magnifico.

...

_**Demorei mas postei, desculpem, mas procrastinar me faz demorar pra escrever, vou tentar não demorar tanto no próximo cap., vou começar logo a escrevê-lo e tentar com que seja mais logo.**_

_**Muito obrigada pelos reviews que deixaram, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que goste dele e deixem mais reviews.**_

_**Tchau e até o próximo**_

_**Jéssica**_


End file.
